


Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

by binchmarner



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and the chemistry they have off screen is balissima, he's mentioned - Freeform, i have a soft spot for these two idiots, it's honestly fluff, listen i saw this movie twice and i intend on seeing it a third, ok don't judge me, rami malek - Freeform, sex on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Shameless bathroom smut.But Gwyl can’t focus, because he sees Ben take a drag. Heknowscigarettes are disgusting but as Ben holds the smoke and then blows it out, Gwilym pictures crowding Ben against the wall of their trailer, the hotel wall, the bathroom, and suddenly Ben’s not so confident anymore, wide eyes looking up at Gwilym, waiting for him to connect their lips together, to make the next move--“You alright there, mate?”





	Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightfulalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/gifts).



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%. Please keep this work confined to fan spaces and away from the eyes of the people mentioned herein!
> 
> Title comes from the Queen song [Killer Queen.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS54zmuEY3s)
> 
> For [delightfulalot!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot) Hap BIRTH!!! This isn't your only present, but I hope this holds you over until I finish writing the main one!!!

It’s Ben’s fault, Gwilym decides. He’s heard Ben speak as Roger, a stark difference from his normal voice, higher and a little more pronounced, and it’s sexy and _God,_ they’d casted Roger Taylor well. He’s sex on a stick, speaking kindly. Speaking unkindly, Gwilym wants to do nasty, nasty things to him. Wants him shaking and panting Gwilym’s name and falling apart under him—

It doesn’t help that Ben keeps eyeing him, feeling Ben’s gaze travel up and down him and he feels naked as soon as he leaves costuming. There’s the lingering touches as well, at the small of his back, and on his shoulder. Gwilym could very well be misinterpreting them, but Ben keeps smirking as he leaves, a confident quirk of the lips that makes Gwilym want to kiss the look off of his face. 

His voice isn’t any better, Gwilym decides. His voice is incredibly posh and low for someone who grew up in Dorset, and it does something to Gwilym, sending shockwaves down his spine every time Ben talks to him on his own, teasing him and poking fun at Rami and Joe, a constant in joke that Gwilym’s never quite a part of. And then there’s his Roger Taylor voice, coming out the exact opposite of reserved and calm; it’s everywhere and loud and teasing and most of it’s to Brian, and Gwilym can’t fucking _focus._

So, he keeps his dirty feelings in check, wanting nothing but a civil relationship with his cast, but Ben keeps making it so fucking difficult. 

The cast is on set for the scene where Queen records _A Night at the Opera,_ and most famously, _Bohemian Rhapsody,_ and Gwyl can’t fucking concentrate. He’s standing in the performance area with the mics and the soundproof walls and every word he says seems to be so _loud_. He snaps his gum before camera rolls so he has something to do with his mouth other than ask Ben something stupid like _Will you go out with me?_ He can see Ben light a cigarette in the back, the area where Rami and Joe are, and he just has to focus on this one guitar solo. He can do that. _Just—just be Brian May for five minutes. Then you can go back to pining like an idiot._

But Gwyl can’t focus, because he sees Ben take a drag. He _knows_ cigarettes are disgusting but as Ben holds the smoke and then blows it out, Gwilym pictures crowding Ben against the wall of their trailer, the hotel wall, the bathroom, and suddenly Ben’s not so confident anymore, wide eyes looking up at Gwilym, waiting for him to connect their lips together, to make the next move—

“You alright there, mate?” Ben calls, because of course he fucking does, and he’s using his Roger voice because the timbre is higher than his speaking voice. He’s trying to stay in character which is honestly just making it worse, because _fuck, his voice is fucking sexy,_ Gwilym thinks before he brings himself together. He must have been out of it for a while.

“Could we please?” he asks, swirling his hand, asking for a break, for an early lunch, from _something_ so he could sort himself out. Yes he sounds like a twat, he knows it, but the guitar is suddenly too heavy, and Gwilym is six seconds from calling Ben over to pin him to the nearest surface—the drumset behind them. The priceless drumset that’s actually Roger Taylor’s, but Gwilym can’t bring himself to care. He just needs to get out as fast as he can, if his tightening pants are anything to go by.

After he’s given the okay to leave, he dashes to the accessible loo, closing and locking the door. He’s got a hand cupped over his bulge, pressing his palm into it, giving him the friction he needs. He can indulge it for a moment before getting back onto set. “Fuck, _Ben,_ ” he moans, louder than he means to. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers, pushing his jeans and underwear down. He Will Not mess up these pants, he is an Adult, and he needs to act like one, even if that means rubbing one out on set.

But something about Ben is making Gwilym act 17 all over again. So he’s rubbing one out. It’s a win-win. The movie gets the chemistry between Brian and Roger, and Gwilym--well. Gwilym gets an orgasm. From his hand, but an orgasm nonetheless. And if he’s quiet and feeling reckless, he’ll come with Ben’s name on his lips.

He spits in his hand and bites back a gasp as he works his fist over the sensitive areas of his cock, fucking his fist. His cock hardens in his grasp and he needs more, faster, _God_ —

He hears a knock on his door. _Fuck, shit, fuck._

“Gwyl?” Ben asks, and Gwilym’s stomach sinks. He literally would rather die than be caught moaning his cast mate’s name in the bloody bathroom. But, here we are.

Gwilym stills. “Uh, yeah?” He bites out, letting out a breathy laugh. He covers his face with his hands, scrambling to pull up his pants. “I’ll be out in a mo’,”

“Let me in, Gwyl,” Ben demands. Gwilym has to laugh again or else he’d cry.

“Uh, I’m sort of in a compromising position right now—“ he says, looking down. He needs to do two things: 1) wash his hand to rid it of any evidence, and 2) ignore Ben for the Rest of Time™. That seems like something he could do.

“You kind of made it worse by saying my name, luv,” Ben says with a chuckle, and God damn, if it doesn’t make a shiver run straight down Gwilym’s spine. “It was hot,” he adds after a moment.

“How long have you been standing there?” Gwilym asks, bending over to grab toilet paper, wiping his hand off. He tosses the soiled tissue in the toilet before leaning his head back against the loo door.

“Like, five minutes. Long enough to hear you go, _Ben, oh, Ben—_ ” Ben teases, laughing slightly, and somehow Gwilym knows he’s not laughing at him, more at this godforsaken situation.

“Fuck off,” Gwilym says, and he finally breaks, opening the door. Ben’s flushed, in his baby blue jacket and zebra print scoop neck shirt that shows off his collarbones so _nicely,_ and the flush runs down over his neck and collarbones and with a look down, he can see that Ben’s pants are tight at his flies, and Gwilym is filled with _need._

“So,” Ben says, shuffling his feet. Gwilym steps back, and when Bens steps inside, Gwyl pushes Ben’s back against the cool loo door and kisses Ben senseless. Ben meets the kiss halfway, breath hitching against Gwilym’s lips as he brings his hands up to cup Gwyl’s jaw. He opening his mouth as Gwilym swipes his tongue across Ben’s bottom lip, a steady question. _Do you want this?_

He pulls back.

“Fuck, fuck, Gwyl—“ Ben whines, chasing Gwyl’s lips, chasing the taste. 

“Do you want this?” Gwilym says, holding Ben’s face. He drags his thumb over Ben’s bottom lip, and God, his eyes are so wide and perfect, and Ben just nods. “I need words, Benny,”

“Yes, please. Yes,” Ben nods. He’s so earnest, and he’s holding Gwilym’s wrists gently to hold him there, as if in any universe Gwilym would ever pull away and not kiss him. His wig, the long blond hair suits him, Gwilym thinks as he presses kiss after kiss to Ben’s jawline and down his neck. Ben’s breath hitches as Gwyl sucks a mark on his neck and Ben fucking _whines,_ and Gwilym gets a shoot of pride and confidence because where’s that confidence he saw on set, flirting constantly with Gwilym?

“It’s your fault, you know. You and your bloody voice. God. And your lips. Picturing them wrapped around something prettier than a cigarette. Around my cock, stretched so nice—“ Gwilym murmurs filth into Ben’s ear, and it’s not like they can even be late. It’s _their_ movie but fuck, Gwilym’s never kissed someone whose whine goes straight to his cock. 

“Can’t—want you—wanted you for months—God if you leave marks makeup’s gonna _kill _you--” Ben threatens without any heat behind it, trying to roll his hips against Gwilym’s, but Gwyl presses them firmly to the door. Ben lets out a whine loud enough to get them caught.__

__“They won’t know it’s me. They’ll just know you’re claimed by someone on set,” Gwilym says, a rush of confidence surging through him as he sucks a mark on Ben’s collarbone. “Hope you don’t have a shirtless scene soon,” He grins, predatory, like he’s marking his territory on Ben and he prides himself on the shiver that runs through Ben’s body. By the way Ben’s eyes darken, Gwyl knows he’s thinking the same thing._ _

__“Want you—want them to know it’s you,” Ben says breathless. Gwilym kisses him again, and it tastes of Ben’s cigarette smoke and Gwilym’s spearmint gum and Gwilym is drunk off of the taste. He finally, _finally_ rolls their hips together, and it feels better than Gwilym had hoped for, any friction he’d had previously with his hand be damned. Ben’s grappling for purchase somewhere, not finding anything against the door, so he settles for Gwilym’s soft t-shirt. Gwilym pulls away and gets an unsatisfied whine from Ben. _ _

__Gwilym decides to get some revenge on Ben’s incessant flirting that leaves him breathless and unfocused. “Hands up on either side of your head,” Gwilym says calmly, as if he isn’t about to blow the person he’s been pining after for months. “Don’t move, or I’ll stop. Don’t make noise, or someone will come in here, and you don’t want Rami or Joe to see you with your trousers down do you?”_ _

__Gwyl sinks down to his knees, tries to unbuckle and unzip and pull the skinny jeans down, leaving a giggling Ben. “Let me help you,” Ben pushes down the jeans and gets back into position and Gwilym just grins,_ _

__“You’re so good, Ben. So good,” he says, tugging the boxer briefs down to see Ben’s hard cock stand against his shirt, precome beading at the head. Gwilym hovers over the head of Ben’s cock, before going to kiss and suck marks into the hollows of Ben’s hips._ _

__“God just touch me, sir—God I mean—“ Ben whines, begging._ _

__“Call me that again,” Something dangerous in Gwilym’s stomach coils, aching for release._ _

__Begging gets Ben everywhere._ _

__“Sir? God please, please touch me. Need your mouth sir, please I’ll be good,” he says. Gwilym knows Ben thinks he has full control over Ben, but really, all he has to do is say the word and Gwilym’s wrapped around Ben’s finger._ _

__However, begging doesn’t get him _everywhere.__ _

__Gwilym, bloody tease he is, blows over his cock, so it twitches, and down past his balls to his thighs. “We’ve already filmed the scene where you’re in shorts right?” he sinks his teeth at the top of his thigh, sucking and Ben lets out this broken sob, hands still by his head._ _

__“You’re teasing, stop and touch me, sir. Please, Gwyl—“ Ben’s cut off by a moan as Gwilym sucks on the head of Ben’s cock. Gwilym sinks down, his tongue teasing and swirling incessantly at the underside of Ben’s cock, the feeling contrasting to the soothing circles his thumbs are making on the hollows of Ben’s hips._ _

__“If you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last, already close—“ Ben bites back a gasp and Gwilym has the gall to pull off and smirk._ _

__“That good, am I?” Gwilym teases._ _

__Ben rolls his eyes. “Can I touch you, please?” he whines when Gwilym shakes his head._ _

__“Can’t mess up the wigs,” he says simply with a smirk and goes back down on Ben’s cock, taking the entire shaft in his mouth._ _

__“Fuck—fuck—Gwyl,” he chokes out, and it’s breathless and gravelly and Gwilym pulls away, leaving Ben searching and desperate._ _

__Gwilym licks at the sensitive vein on the underside of Ben’s cock and Ben’s trying his best, he’s trying so hard not to move, but his voice keeps catching in his throat, save for the whines he’s letting out and Gwilym just _wants._ Gwilym would blow him again and again if to just hear the noises Ben makes._ _

__"I'm--fuck, can I?" Ben says, and his biceps are tensed tight so he doesn't move; he looks like he'll cry if Gwyl stops. Gwilym hums, looking up at Ben through his lashes, and hollows his cheeks. Ben's knees buckle and he comes almost immediately. He lets out a whine, a moan, a "Gwyl..."_ _

__Gwilym lets off with a pop when Ben’s calmed down, the aftershocks further and further apart. Ben smiles and surges forward to knock them down on the floor, kissing Gwilym._ _

__"I really am that good huh?” Gwilym smirks as he pulls away, hands on Ben’s hips._ _

__"Yes, you sod. Let me return the favor," Ben pulls Gwilym’s trousers down as he pulls the collar of his shirt to the side and nips and sucks at Gwilym’s collarbone._ _

__Gwilym makes a ragged noise, voice fucked out from sucking Ben's cock, and Ben has a stupidly fond look on his face. He looks like he’s going to say something, but saves it for cupping Gwyl through his briefs, and Gwilym moans at the much needed contact, but it’s not _enough,_ so he gasps out a _“Please,”__ _

__"Begging already?" Ben teases, though he quickly quiets as Gwyl's eyes darken, rolling his hips up to meet Ben's palm._ _

__"Shut up, love," Gwilym says, if only to see how the pet name makes Ben flush red. "Stop teasing, and get me off. Please,” he says, and it's strangled and they're _so_ going to get yelled at for laying down on the floor--shagging no less, but Gwilym can't bring himself to care. So much for being an Adult and Not Messing Up the pants._ _

__"As you wish," Ben kisses Gwilym before shoving his hand into his pants, wrapping his hand around Gwyl's cock. Gwilym lets out a shaky moan, and is that—Ben's name on his tongue?—as he surges forward to kiss Ben again. Ben smirks against his lips, twisting his hand up to catch at the head of Gwyl's cock, seeming to love how Gwilym’s breath hitches as he strokes a sensitive area on his cock. Gwilym is wound tight like a coil, ready to snap whenever he’s given the chance, but part of him wants to make this last as long as he can. Ben takes his hand off of Gwyl's cock to pull his underwear down._ _

__Ben kisses the tip of the head, sucking on the precome, his free hand massaging Gwyl's balls. Gwyl is trying not to be loud, he really is, but he’s failing, arching his back to keep his hips down, trying not to fuck Ben’s throat. Ben takes all of Gwilym into his mouth and Gwyl almost cries. He’s propped up on his elbows, seeing Ben’s clumped together eyelashes, tears in his eyes as he hollows his cheeks, and Gwilym throws his head back, shockwaves centering on his cock._ _

__"Fuck, love, not going to last, _fuck_ —" Gwilym says, and he moans as Ben sucks harder, giving Gwyl the ability to fuck his fist and his throat. Gwilym lets go almost immediately, coming into Ben's mouth. _ _

__Ben works Gwilym through it, sucking the last drops from him before he finally lets off. He sits up with a smirk, wiping come from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, before sucking on it, and God, Gwilym's ready to go again._ _

__"Gwyl and Ben, if you're done shagging, we really do have a movie to get through," Rami says with a laugh, and suddenly the accessible loo is too small for them. They’re tripping over each other and laughing, because _oh my God, we’ve been caught_ but neither one seems to care. Gwilym trips over his own foot, the cassanova that he is, but it works, because he traps Ben between his body and the loo door, and Ben is looking at him wide eyed, like he hung the moon, and not like he gave Gwilym a mind-blowing blowjob. Gwilym presses their lips together in a chaste kiss, tasting himself on Ben’s tongue and wow, he never knew how _hot_ that could be._ _

__"Talk about this later? In my hotel room?" Ben asks when they pull away, pulling up his trousers and boxers. Gwilym pulls him in by the back pockets of Ben’s trousers for another kiss and melts as Ben brings his hands up to cup Gwyl's cheeks._ _

__"If I can deal with you flirting with everyone else all day. I might need you again later today," Gwilym teases and hopes that Ben knows that he’s only half joking._ _

**Author's Note:**

> uh. anyways. this movie can uh. get it. 
> 
> Scenes not written here  
> -Joe not looking them in the eye. “I gotta say, guys, I feel cheated on. I thought we had something special.”  
> -many many coffee dates, where Gwilym makes Ben laugh and one time coffee goes up his nose. Which just makes them laugh harder  
> -what happens with the makeup crew right after.  
>  **to Gwyl:** you should’ve seen the looks that the makeup ladies gave me. >:(  
>  **to Ben:** shouldn’t have been teasing me for months, I maybe would’ve gone easier on you.  
>  **to Ben:** try me next time.  
>  **to Ben:** have you ever been edged before  
>  **to Ben:** til you’re crying and begging and writhing under me.
> 
> Ben’s mouth goes dry, but he nods. 
> 
> **to Gwyl:** not by anyone else but me. 
> 
> **to Ben:** Nice picture? Now try to focus until the end of the day. We’ll talk later. 
> 
> Ben’s pants are tightening slightly and he’s bright red, and doing this in front of the fucking Makeup crew isn’t _helping_ because they’re just smiling knowingly and Ben swears one is reading his text messages. 
> 
> **to Gwyl:** you wouldn’t.  
>  **to Gwyl:** you can’t. you won’t do that.
> 
> He puts his phone away, and focuses on the brushes covering the hickies on his neck and collarbones. It’s not until he sees Gwyl again, in the fucking open white button down and the black jacket that he realizes how attracted to this man he is, more than before. 
> 
> But it happens in a flurry. He’s pulled up against Gwyl’s body and he murmurs something that has Ben’s blood roaring in his ears.
> 
> “ _Try me,_ ”
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
